Your Bonnie, To My Clyde
by Esprit du Coeur
Summary: Brittany and Santana travel over to Dalton to confront Sebastian post-Blaine-and-the-slushie. Focuses soley on Brittana, so no Sebastian. In a car. Rated M for language. One-Shot, Drabble.


Brittany pulled up into the school's parking lot and cut the car's engine. Without extracting the keys from the ignition, she nervously fiddled with the many key chains around the key ring to give her right hand something to do, while her left hand gripped the stirring wheel. "Are you sure this is going to work?"

Santana flashed her girlfriend a smirk from the seat beside her, "Of course it'll work. This plan is genius."

"It also could go very, very wrong. He's proven that he's not afraid to get his hands dirty."

"And neither am I." The confidence she alluded was astounding. Placing her hand under her right breast to try and get better situated, Santana sighed at the feel of the oddity, "Can you see it? Is it noticeable?" she asked, brushing her curled raven locks over her shoulder and adjusting in her seat to face Brittany.

The blonde's azure blue eyes roamed her girlfriend's perfectly sculpted figure, taking in the outfit that Santana chose for this particular showdown, and she couldn't help but crack a small smile at the other girl's adorableness. As much as Santana complained about Rachel and Kurt's use of over-the-top theatrical dramatics, she could be just as silly, and ridiculous. Donned in a black mini skirt, a black blazer and a stylish red-feathered black fedora, Santana definitely was going for the theatricality and drama. Brittany also couldn't help but think that Santana looked absolutely delicious and sneaky in her get-up.

"No," she bit her lip to keep from chuckling, "you're good. I don't notice it at all."

"Good," the Latina said, smoothing down her blazer as she smiled up at the blonde, "I'll be out in no time." Seeing Brittany shoot a hesitant look towards the large building they were parked in front of, Santana reached over and cupped her girlfriend's face, "Don't worry," she reassured her, placing a kiss to the other girl's pink moist lips, "I got this. We're two motherfucking geniuses, babe, and like I said, this plan is flawless. Sebastian, the twinky-faced meerkat doesn't stand a chance. I'll be in and out before he has even the slightest clue that he's been beat."

Brittany nodded, know that their plan was pretty good. She kissed Santana again on the lips, and pulled away, "Okay...Go get your sweet revenge, honey. For the team."

"For the team." Her smirk turned vicious at the thought of this revenge as she opened the car door and climbed out, her black heeled ankle boots making a distinct clunking sound as they connected to the pavement beneath them. She stood and turned back to Brittany, her dark curls whirling around her as she moved, though her fedora stayed in perfect place atop her head, "Start the car back up and keep it running. When I'm finished dealing with Sebastian and want to get as far away from this God awful place ASAP."

"Ooh, we can be like Bonnie and Clyde!" Brittany grinned, "I'll be your Clyde and you, my Bonnie? A quick get-away," she said as she turned the keys in the ignition, starting the car back up, and for good measure she revved the engine as she wagged her eyebrows at her girlfriend, who laughed and leered at the blonde in the driver's seat.

"That's totally hot...You make me wanna rob a bank, darling," she flirted, only half joking.

Britt giggled in return, before shooing Santana away from the car. "Go, get your evidence, babe. I'll be waiting right here."

With a lasting lingering look to Brittany, Santana blew the blonde a kiss before shutting the passenger car door and with her head held high and no lack of confidence or thirst for revenge she sorely wished to deal to the smug asshole who dare threaten a member of her glee family, she made her way up to the school, her heels clunking against the ground harshly with each step she took. Sebastian Smythe had no idea that he was minutes away from incriminating himself by gifting Santana the solid proof she needed.

Exactly eight minutes later, Brittany spotted her girlfriend exiting the school doors. Her eyes widened at the sight of the no-mistaken red dye of a slushy that stained Santana's lower face and chest area. When Santana slid into the car, Brittany glared at the offending stain. "What the hell happened in there? San, are you hurt?" she asked, knowing that a slushy from Sebastian could be a dangerous weapon.

But Santana didn't seem fazed that she was covered in sticky, red slush. In fact she had a very pleased look on her face. "I'm perfectly fine, Britt-Britt. Let's go."

Brittany pulled out of the school's parking lot and took off down the road, but she risked a quick, curious look at her smirking girlfriend, "You get what we needed?" she asked, rather unnecessarily.

"Oh, I got it," Santana cackled, as she lifted up the soiled blazer and shirt she wore underneath and carefully untaped the recorder she had Brittany help place underneath her right boob earlier that afternoon. Peeling the tape off, she wadded it up and placed it in the ashtray, before lifting up the small silver recorder that they had Artie pick for them at Office Max. It was slightly sticky from the cheery flavored corn syrup that had no doubt found it's way in between Santana's delectable cleavage, but she handled it without a care, running her fingers over the buttons. "He was too easy," she told her with a slight pout of her lips, "He was so easy that it kinda took the fun out of this brilliant scheme, to be honest, _but_," she continued as Brittany reached over to squeeze her thigh in comfort, her smile returning full force as she clutched the device in her hand, tapping it with one of her red-painted nails in satisfaction, "he did confess!"

"That's awesome! Now we can tell the others and get Sebastian properly punished for hurting Blaine."

"Ur, how 'bout we wait to gather the troops until tomorrow, Britt-Britt?" Santana grimaced in discomfort as she glanced down at her crimson stained chest, "I needs me a shower, for one."

Brittany nodded her head, "Right, duh, of course...And for second?" she asked, shooting the Latina a raised eyebrow in question as she tried to keep her eyes on the road.

Santana resituated herself in her seat so that she was facing Brittany, as she had yet to put her seatbelt on, and leant over the middle console so that she was pressed completely to Brittany's side. Brittany felt the girl's warm breath on her ear, causing delightful tingles to shoot down her spine and she came a small shutter. Santana then lightly pressed her lips to the blonde's ear, and whispered – her voice low and seductively husky as she spoke.

"Hey Clyde?"

Again, Brittany felt a chill run through her body. God, she loved Santana's voice. Swallowing thickly, she chuckled breathlessly, "Y-es, Bonnie?"

"Don't we have a bank to rob?"

"Y-yeah?" she stuttered, letting out a giggle, before sucking in a sudden breath as the brunette beside her placed one of her hands onto Brittany's smooth, bare thigh and squeezed.

"Hmm," Santana hummed, and the vibration of it against her ear nearly had Brittany's eyes rolling into the back of her skull, "We are definitely the smoothest fucking criminals up in this joint, baby," she caressed Brittany's inner thigh with a feather-light touch of her fingers, as she placed a small, barely there kiss the blonde's earlobe. "Let's go be bad."

Well, fuck. Brittany gripped the stirring wheel tightly, and glared at the highway surrounded them. Oh, she definitely wanted to be bad right now. She wanted to do _very_ bad things. To Santana. Very bad, bad, bad things.


End file.
